


On Opal Wings

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, GFY, Gen, the force lets them talk to dragons, this will get heavy editing once i get a copy of the White Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be nice if one supposedly easy mission would go the way that it should, but really, Obi-Wan should know better by now. At least Qui-Gon can't take any of the life-forms home with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Opal Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



     He’s just turned sixteen in the middle of empty space, two weeks into a journey into the deepest reaches of the Outer Rim when they unexpectedly drop out of hyperspace in a unknown binary star system, with only a single habitable planet in range for them to make a emergency landing. Qui-Gon makes a quick scan of the planet as Obi-Wan looks over his shoulder at their placement and route through the planet’s atmosphere.

  
     ‘No signs of any long-range communications, but… the Force feels strange here. Be on your guard, Padawan.’

  
     'Of course, Master. An easy landing or should I buckle in?’

  
     Qui-Gon quirks a small smile and peers at the screens in front of him.

  
     'Easy landing, I should think. Why don’t you go see what you can do about the hyperdrive, it doesn’t sound like it burst into flames at least, no alarms from the system.’

  
     Obi-Wan nodded, brushing softly against his Master’s presence before heading for the maintenance shafts. Their ship wasn’t a large one by any means, but it was better then some of the junk buckets they’d flown before, and it doesn’t take him long to reach the hyperdrive panel. When he does, he stares at what it’s telling him for a long moment before he tries to get the screen to respond.

  
     -Master, you’re not going to believe this.-

  
     -What is it, my Padawan?-

  
     Obi-Wan reaches for a spanner as he kneels to access the wiring panel, cursing softly as it refuses to come open.

  
     -The hyperdrive is in perfect condition, it’s just simply… stopped. The panel says that power is going into the drive, but it’s not coming back out like it would normally.-

  
     He braces himself as the floor judders beneath him, yelping as the panel finally swings open and manages to crack him across the nose.

  
     -Sorry, Padawan, slight turbulence ahead, it appears we’ll be landing in a storm. What do you mean it just stopped? No errors in the panel at all?-

  
     Obi-Wan rises up just enough to let Qui-Gon see what the panel is showing him before burying himself up to his elbows in the wiring. He checks all of the connections one by one, and once he’s finished, he sits back on his heels and just scowls at the mess of wires.

  
     -All points are making the correct connections, I’m going to have to pull the entire drive once we’ve landed and the weather clears.-

  
     -Alright, Obi-Wan, go ahead and close it up. We’ll be landing just as soon as-

  
     -… Master?-

  
     Surprise and wonder sweep through the bond and he hurries to the front of the ship.

  
     'Those… are definitely not Krayt dragons…’

  
     They’re gorgeous, is what they are, jewel-toned skin glowing in the ship’s lights, wings soaring effortlessly in the stormy weather. He watches them for a long moment before realizing that they’re guiding Qui-Gon in, a bronze-colored dragon at the head of the flight edging them towards a relatively flat outcropping. He can faintly see what looks like firelight at the mouth of a cave, and the computer confirms humanoid heat signatures in the deepening gloom.

  
     'Well, at least we won’t be lonely, Master.’

  
     Qui-Gon smiles, gently bringing the ship in to land and shutting it down. Obi-Wan quickly grabs coats for them both out of their berth and bundles into his. His Master may be fond of water, but he drew the line at letting them both get storm-soaked in an unknown climate! Qui-Gon lowered the boarding ramp and they both had to stifle flinches as the deafening sound of the dragons bugling washed over them.

  
     -Master, at least these ‘poor, pathetic life-forms’ will not fit on the ship to take home with us.-

  
     Amusement filtered down the bond, and Qui-Gon hid a grin as he stepped forward, hand raised in greeting. A smaller dragon with a white hide pushed in front of the others to match him, pressing its nose gently against his palm.

  
     *Welcome, strangers, I am Ruth. What is a 'poor, pathetic life-form?*

  
     Obi-Wan could feel his eyes stretching wide as he felt the Force rush along the bond he shared with Qui-Gon, sweeping around and through them. It drummed against his spine the way a waterfall fell into a shallow pool, and as he reached for the Force-presence, he realized that it wasn’t just Ruth but all the dragons before them.

  
     -It is a long-standing joke between my Padawan and myself, Ruth. I often care for injured and ill creatures, and sometimes take them home with me. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan, my student, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are pleased to meet you. Who are your friends?-

  
     The large bronze pushed forward as well, nose coming down to gently touch Obi-Wan’s shoulder before speaking down their bond.

  
     *I am Mnementh, and you are at Benden Weyr, where we reside. Please, come inside, F'lar and Jaxom are waiting for you.*

**Author's Note:**

> okay tbh I haven't read any of the Pern books except for Dolphins of Pern in probs a decade so there will probs be heavy editing as this comes along


End file.
